


I Do Adore

by michelecrispino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Songs, Coffee, Cute Thoughts, EmiMike, Fluff, Lazy Days, Love, M/M, MichEmil, They are so cute, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelecrispino/pseuds/michelecrispino
Summary: It's a lazy day for Emil and Michele, and Emil spends some time reflecting on his love for his boyfriend





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back again with another short fic. The inspiration for this story began with a drawing of Emil I saw; he was staring at something with nothing but love in his eyes. My calculations have lead me to believe that the 'something' is Michele. 
> 
> So I sent the photo to a friend of mine and wondered what the context of it was, and, well, I began to explain what I thought was going through Emil's mind.
> 
> And now we're here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

It's around one in the afternoon, and Emil and Michele haven't left their house yet. They have a few errands planned: grocery shopping, filling the car with gas, and maybe even going for a run together if it is nice out.

Mickey isn't doing anything much right now, just sitting at the table with Emil and reading a magazine. It's some fashion magazine he always looks at. Emil isn't sure what got him into that kind of thing, although it was probably Sara. She stopped by once and dropped off a stack of magazines she thought her brother would enjoy, and he'd subscribed to quite a few of them. 

Earlier, Michele had cooked breakfast for the two of them; he had finally mastered the art of frying an egg without making a complete mess. He was so proud of himself, and he boasted about it over the phone to Sara for a good ten minutes. She, of course, had troubles believing this, as he always flipped the egg out of the pan, so Emil had to confirm it for her.

Afterwards, Emil had told him that he looked so sweet when he was focusing so intently- which, he did. He had a furrowed brow, and his tongue stuck out of the corner ever so slightly.

But, of course, Michele denied it.

It is typical of Michele to deny these types of things, but Emil thinks that he is oh so cute, how could anyone _not_? How could anyone look into those violet eyes and _not_ feel anything? He's so lucky, Emil still can't believe he's dating _Michele_ _Crispino_ , of all people.

Oh, maybe Mickey is a bit of a grump sometimes, but to Emil it's just adorable. And when Michele smiles? Because of _him_? Emil thinks he's going to melt. He knows he's never been close to anyone besides his sister; he understands he can be distant. He can be moody and dense and territorial. Emil doesn't mind, though. Everyone has their flaws, after all.

Mickey's currently sipping a black coffee while he reads, although Emil knows he hates his coffee that way, because his nose scrunches up whenever he takes a drink of it. Mickey loves his coffee with lots of creamer and added flavor, though he'd never admit it out loud because he doesn't want to seem ‘childish’. (His boyfriend still doesn't understand what is childish about flavored coffee, but he doesn't ask.) Emil, however, will always order a hot chocolate if they go out for coffee. He has a hunch that Michele secretly wants to order that as well, but he can't be for sure.

Mickey is very opinionated. He will go off on a long rant about the weirdest magazine articles, sometimes in Italian. Emil obviously can't understand him, but he can pick up a few words. He just nods and politely listens. Mickey's face wrinkles up when he's angry; it's adorable.

While he continues to flip the pages, Michele is constantly pushing his reading glasses up on his face. Emil knows that they don't fit him correctly, but his boyfriend is too stubborn to get them tightened. Michele hates it when they slide down and end up resting on his nose, but Emil thinks it looks lovely. He looks like a librarian, almost. Emil loves librarians; they have a calming aura to them. Mickey isn't usually calm, though his pissed off face while reading is oddly endearing.

Mickey doesn't really like social media much; he only uses it to post about either Sara or Emil. He reads the comments on Sara's posts and makes sure to scare away the 'thirsty men' that are after his beloved sister. He complains about them sometimes to Emil, saying they only want her because she is so beautiful. He isn't wrong; Sara is _gorgeous_. She just isn’t Emil’s type.

Emil always just nods in response; he doesn't want to press the matter further.

But Mickey continues on. "She obviously has a girlfriend," he will rant, "those _hyenas_ need to stay away from her."

This, of course, is true, as Sara and Mila have been dating for quite a while. While Sara just ignores the comments, her brother always gives those guys a piece of his mind. Emil thinks it is sweet that he cares about his twin so much, even if he can care a little _too_ much sometimes.

It’s all part of his charm.

He goes through the comments on Emil's posts, too. "Why are all of those girls calling you cute?" he sometimes complains, "You are not for the taking."

Emil just laughs, but Mickey is serious. His boyfriend isn't for sale, it's clear. Emil doesn't think that Mickey understands that you can think someone is good looking without wanting to date them. Then again, some of those people commenting probably _do_ mean it in that way. 

Emil doesn't mind being called cute. He can tell when girls flirt with him, though he never returns the romantic gesture. He is too nice to tell the ladies to stop, so he just plays along in friendly manner. He doesn't mean anything by it, he just wants to be polite.

Michele, however, _does_ mind being called cute. That is, by anyone that isn't his sister or boyfriend. He isn't really used to it, either. Sara was always the one being complimented. He is too clueless to tell when others are flirting with him (Emil learned that years ago), although he can typically tell something is up when girls are hanging all around him. He doesn't say much, he doesn't know _what_ to say. He isn't the best with words.

When Emil is there, and girls seem to be trying to get Mickey's attention, he will always talk it up and agree with them. "He _is_ rather handsome, isn't he?" he'll gush, pecking him on the cheek.

Michele always blushes when he does that.

Sometimes, Emil can't sleep at night due to a racing mind. He thinks about _everything_. Why lasagna isn't called noodle cake, why some people don't like dogs, and most importantly, what he did to deserve Michele.

Although Michele is drastically different from him in numerous ways, his personality contrasts Emil's perfectly. Emil doesn't find Mickey annoying, he finds him fascinating. Sometimes others tease that Mickey has finally found someone who can ‘put up with him,’ but Emil doesn't understand what they mean. Michele just has a hard time expressing his feelings, that's all. He tries, of course, but it can just come out all wrong. Though Emil always understands what he means. Sometimes he just needs space, too; he needs to be alone to sort out his thoughts. 

Emil loves the daytime even more so than the nighttime. He craves the feel of the sun on his skin, and everything is just so _alive_. Even on cloudy days, he still finds something to enjoy about the outdoors. He never ceases to look forward to seeing flowers. He has always wanted to grow his own garden, though he isn't sure he would have the proper time to commit to it.

Sometimes he will pick flowers and present them to Mickey in a dramatic way, which usually results in his boyfriend blushing and scolding him for being like this in front of any other people that may be around. He isn't a fan of PDA, and Emil knows that, so he saves most of the physical affection for later at home.

Emil has learned that Mickey is oddly affectionate at nighttime, especially after he's had a drink or two (or three). He doesn't get super drunk, -he specially asks Emil to keep him from doing so- but he still acts a little different. Emil never complains, why would he? It's only extra cuddles, after all.

Emil is the most affectionate person he knows, and he is not ashamed of that. Michele, however, feels differently about these gestures. Emil figures this is probably because he isn’t used to it. Although Mickey still says he doesn’t like cuddles, Emil has a feeling that he secretly does. He can tell that Michele has grown more used to them over time; nowadays he almost immediately melts into Emil’s arms when he's in the mood for it. 

Even though early afternoon is Emil's preferred time of day, late at night takes a close second. He wouldn't trade the starry evenings when he's cuddled up with the man he loves for the world. Those nights when Mickey presses soft kisses to his forehead and jaw before snuggling up under his arm and drifting off to sleep are his most favorite nights. 

Michele, who is getting close to finishing his magazine, suddenly looks up to see Emil staring at him, and he asks what he’s doing. He has folded over a few of the pages for future reference; he likes to have ideas for shopping trips.

Emil simply answers, "Nothing." He's smirking now. 

Mickey can tell by the look on his boyfriend’s face that he has to be doing -or _thinking_ \- something, so he presses the matter. His curiosity is getting to him. Plus, he knows Emil is lying; he’s _always_ doing _something_. Emil never just sits there like that.

Emil sighs, but it isn't an annoyed sigh. It's more...content. It's not until now that he realizes that he has no idea how to put all of those feelings he has for Mickey into words. He could go with a simple _I love you_ , but he knows that his boyfriend already knows that he loves him. He tells him every day, every chance he gets. So he decides to keep it simple, short, and sweet.

“You're so pretty,” is all he says. How else could he sum it up?

Michele parts his lips in a soft smile, but he doesn't reply. He doesn't need to. 

 

Night eventually falls, and they still haven't left home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that I've improved since my last fic. I feel that I have, hehe. (Although I'm not sure if I like the ending...) Kudos and comments are appreciated. :) If there's anything you liked/didn't like, let me know! I'm always looking for suggestions/constructive criticism. My tumblr is @michelecrispychip, so feel free to hit me up. 
> 
> Oh, and since I *love* fics based off of songs...here are the ones that this fic was loosely based off of:  
> I Do Adore- Mindy Gledhill (lol where do you think I got the title from? I'm so creative...hahah...not)  
> Smile- Uncle Kracker
> 
> Have a good day, everyone! ♥


End file.
